5 Demon's Delight
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: Muppets and Death and Life. 5th story in Sadie's Stories


Prologue

The smoky small room was tight. He looked at the desk in front of him. Fiddling with a cigarette in his hands.

Papers. And even more papers.

He wondered if he was ever going to get out of this heck known as paperwork.

No light. Darkness surrounded him. Except for two small candles, which were barely flickering to begin with. He shuffled through the papers. Then, he came across a certain file.

"The Muppets...hmmmm..." He mused to himself.

He set the file down, and stepped over to a small filing cabinet across the tiny room. He opened it up, and flitted through the papers, when he found one green file folder. He smiled, his fangs glinting in that soft light. He red eyes lit up, and he started to chuckle to himself.

"If...I cannot get that boy..." He smiled to himself, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I'll get him."

Chapter One

"Wow Uncle Kermit! The theatre was packed last night, wasn't it?" Robin asked his Uncle, as they walked along the street, going towards the theater.

"Yeah. We must've gotten three encores, Chief!" Scooter was right beside the two, one hand on his chair's wheel, another holding his clipboard. "We still need to get these bills paid, too."

"Sheesh." The frog replied, scrunching up his face. "I was hoping the rest of this holiday would be rather quiet.."

---------

The older frog dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket, and trudged on through the slushy snow covering the streets of Hensonville.

It was 2 weeks after the Winter Splendor Show had ended, they didn't have to worry about money, most of them thought momentarily. The three nights of shows were packed. If it wern't for the fire limitations, they would have had to sell 'Standing Room Only' tickets even. Life was almost back to normal now. Sadie and Skeeter, they stayed at the Muppet Boarding house now, Sadie helped Swedish Chef with the cooking, and she ended up doing a good bit of the cleaning. She enjoyed it.

Scooter was still in that wheelchair. His stitches had kept reopening, so, another month or two, the doctor's had said. But, he didn't mind at all. It didn't bother him. At least this time, he thought, he could run over anyone who bugged him.

"Yo! Kerm!" Clifford shouted out the doors of the theatre, as he saw them coming closer to it. He looked extremely worried.

Kermit started running towards the doors, Scooter grabbed Robin, and they went speeding off to the theatre, right behind Kermit.

"Clifford! What's wrong?" Kermit walked inside, and backed up. He put a hand up, so Scooter wouldn't come inside.

"What's wrong Boss?" Scooter tried desperately to look over Kermit's shoulder, but he was blocking him completely.

--------------

"...t-the theatre..." Kermit mumbled, walking farther inside. The seats looked like they had been in a fire, yet the floor was untouched. The stage's wood flooring was split, and cracked, many of the boards missing. The wallpaper, in some spots was shredded. It looked like claw marks of an animal had gone into there.

Scooter followed inside, astonished at what had happened. Robin said nothing from Scooter's lap, but just hugged the gofer tightly.

The theatre was pratically demolished, the walls were whole, yet it was destroyed.

"Where's Uncle Deadly? Auntie Eleanor? They stay here...they should have seen who had done it!" Kermit fumed to Clifford, while looking upwards at the ceiling.

The two old ghouls jumped down from the rafters, and they looked not to well for wear. Eleanor's dress was shredded more then normal, she held a pair of glasses in her hands.. And Deadly had a claw mark on his face, and arms.

Kermit looked at the two of them. Then at the theatre behind them for a moment.

"What happened to you?"

"We fought the hellion that had come inside our theatre, frog." Deadly said with a snarl.

"I got the little bugger's glasses, so he probably can't see very well right about now!" Eleanor smiled, holding them out to Kermit. He took them from her.

Deadly scoffed. "We never got a good look at the fellow, unfortunately. It was so dark last night, and...it seemed to be of the darkness itself."

Kermit clenched the glasses in his hand, looking down at them.

"I think I know who did this, guys."

Chapter Two

It was a few hours later now. Kermit had called everybody down to the theatre, it was an emergency he had said.

"...We need to find out who exactly did this, guys. We need to look for some clues." Kermit stated to them.

"Like, why don't we just get the police out here?" Janice said, leaning against Floyd, looking quite bored now.

"For all I know, Janice, the police might not help us."

"But it's a start, Kermit. We've gotta start somewhere, you know." Scooter piped up. Everyone nodded to what he said, except for Sadie. She was looking at the partically burnt seats that they were sitting in as they spoke.

'This isn't normal fire...I've seen this somewhere before.' She fingered the crusted old material, which used to be red. It crumbled into dust in her fingers.

"Hey...Mom. Is something the matter?" Skeeter saw her mom staring at the seat in front of her, crumbling off the seat cover, and watching it fall to the floor. The entire floor was covered in dust and burnt scraps of the seats.

"...Eli.." She said, rather simply, still staring at that same old seat. Skeeter's expression turned from concern to anger. She stood up, and started walking back to the dressing rooms, suddenly.

Scooter started to follow her. He didn't say a word, until Skeeter had stopped in front of the records room, and was starting to pull out her cell phone.

"Hey, sis? What are you doing? It's the middle of..." Scooter stopped, realizing he didn't know what they called it, when Kermit talked to everyone. Normally it was a 'pep talk' but...well, they weren't really talking, and it certainly wasn't 'peppy'.

"I'm calling Uncle Grosse." She dialed a few numbers in her phone, and waited for him to pick up.

"But...why? I think Kermit had said he wouldn't tell him what had happened here, we'd clean it up ourselves, all of us.." Scooter replied. Skeeter didn't get any answer on her phone, and she stared at the wall. A rather grotesue picture of a bleeding heart was drawn on one of the dressing room doors.

"Skeeter?"

She turned on her brother, pushing his wheelchair up against the wall. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly, staring at his face.

"He's come back for someone, Scooter."

"WHO! Who's come back?"

"It's that darned demon, Scooter. Eli...he's trying to taunt us."

Scooter wasn't sure what to say, but he pushed himself away from his sister, and towards the stage. He made a motion for Kermit to follow him.

--------------

"They did this as well?" Kermit said quite somberly, looking at the graffti on the walls of the dressing rooms. But, instead of slanderous remarks in spray paint...it was pictures of various muppets, being killed and tortured, it was done in what looked like blood too.

"Yeah. My sister, she thinks it's Eli's doing. He might be trying to scare us again, Kermit."

Kermit looked back at Scooter, and leaned a hand against the handle of his chair, and he frowned. He glanced at the drawings again. If it weren't for them...being maimed, Kermit would have thought those were nice pictures. Beautiful illustrations of the most horrible ways to die, Kermit thought. He then cringed when his eyes fell upon one of those drawings.

It was his nephew Robin. Two hands, clawed and black held the little frog around his throat, underneath what looked like water, perhaps. Bubbles rising from his mouth.

He looked back at Scooter, and the two left the room, closing the door behind them.

Kermit wasn't going to let Eli get away with this.

Chapter Three

Eli sat on the roof of the theatre, smirking. His threat worked. The two old ghouls were going to keep their mouths shut...

"One wrong move, boy. And we'll tell all." Deadly remarked from behind Eli.

Eli's eyes widened, and he looked behind him, nobody was there. Eleanor popped up in front of him quickly.

"You'd best watch your step, Takashi. We live in this theatre. Should you destroy it, or our friends, the muppets...we shall destroy YOU!"

Before Eli could turn back around, both of them were gone.

"...huh...just...hearing things...that's it..." He stood up, and stared out over the buildings. His coat flying behind him, like some kind of a cape it seemed. A thin trail of smoke coming around his face. He looked around him...

"This demon is staying right here...Do you hear me Hensonville?"

"THIS DEMON IS STAYING!"

With that, he flew off from the building, landing on the ground, running towards the boarding house.

'Time to reek some havoc here tooo...' He thought, a vicious smile crossing his features.

-----------

Everyone heard that yell rip through the theatre. Skeeter wanted to run up there, and beat Eli to a pulp. She recoginized that voice again. She wanted to kill him. Sadie held her back, she didn't want to lose Skeeter. They had to find out someway to get some help on their side.

Sadie stood up, and walked over to where she saw Uncle Deadly, and Eleanor.

"May I talk to you two for a few moments?" She asked them, softly.

Eleanor smiled at Sadie. "Certainly dear."

Deadly mumbled something, and Eleanor jabbed him in his chest. "Hush, you old fool! We'll talk to her, alright?"

"Right, sure..."

"Thanks, can either of you...get ahold of Death?" She searched both of their faces, hoping they could help her.

Uncle Deadly's eyes widened, looking at her. "Are you mad, woman? Calling upon Death is something you would never want to do! Unless it was of the utmost emergency of course."

Sadie nodded. "We think Eli...his son, may be trying to hurt us."

"You don't know of him?" Eleanor frowned a bit. "Perhaps you should tell her about him, honey."

Deadly sighed softly, settling down into one the seats. "Eli...he's Death's Angel, Sadie. He is the one who takes the souls, once the mortal body leaves the coil of this planet. For you see, the mortal body that breathes and lives, is different from the soul of that person. He strives on the souls of others. It is his lifeforce."

Sadie frowned. "I hate to sound like this, but I wish he'd go get someone else's soul then!"

"Has your family ever crossed him, dear?" Eleanor volunteered this thought, wondering.

"My brother...oh...no..." Sadie gasped, staring off towards the dressing rooms.

Chapter Three

Eli sat on the roof of the theatre, smirking. His threat worked. The two old ghouls were going to keep their mouths shut...

"One wrong move, boy. And we'll tell all." Deadly remarked from behind Eli.

Eli's eyes widened, and he looked behind him, nobody was there. Eleanor popped up in front of him quickly.

"You'd best watch your step, Takashi. We live in this theatre. Should you destroy it, or our friends, the muppets...we shall destroy YOU!"

Before Eli could turn back around, both of them were gone.

"...huh...just...hearing things...that's it..." He stood up, and stared out over the buildings. His coat flying behind him, like some kind of a cape it seemed. A thin trail of smoke coming around his face. He looked around him...

"This demon is staying right here...Do you hear me Hensonville?"

"THIS DEMON IS STAYING!"

With that, he flew off from the building, landing on the ground, running towards the boarding house.

'Time to reek some havoc here tooo...' He thought, a vicious smile crossing his features.

-----------

Everyone heard that yell rip through the theatre. Skeeter wanted to run up there, and beat Eli to a pulp. She recoginized that voice again. She wanted to kill him. Sadie held her back, she didn't want to lose Skeeter. They had to find out someway to get some help on their side.

Sadie stood up, and walked over to where she saw Uncle Deadly, and Eleanor.

"May I talk to you two for a few moments?" She asked them, softly.

Eleanor smiled at Sadie. "Certainly dear."

Deadly mumbled something, and Eleanor jabbed him in his chest. "Hush, you old fool! We'll talk to her, alright?"

"Right, sure..."

"Thanks, can either of you...get ahold of Death?" She searched both of their faces, hoping they could help her.

Uncle Deadly's eyes widened, looking at her. "Are you mad, woman? Calling upon Death is something you would never want to do! Unless it was of the utmost emergency of course."

Sadie nodded. "We think Eli...his son, may be trying to hurt us."

"You don't know of him?" Eleanor frowned a bit. "Perhaps you should tell her about him, honey."

Deadly sighed softly, settling down into one the seats. "Eli...he's Death's Angel, Sadie. He is the one who takes the souls, once the mortal body leaves the coil of this planet. For you see, the mortal body that breathes and lives, is different from the soul of that person. He strives on the souls of others. It is his lifeforce."

Sadie frowned. "I hate to sound like this, but I wish he'd go get someone else's soul then!"

"Has your family ever crossed him, dear?" Eleanor volunteered this thought, wondering.

"My brother...oh...no..." Sadie gasped, staring off towards the dressing rooms.

Chapter Four

He saw the two old men sitting on the porch.

'Easy fodder for me.' He pondered about getting them, but then, he remembered that bear before. 'Too easy.'

He shook his head, walking into the house. He looked around a little bit, then saw the family photos on the glass-fronted cabinet. He stopped when he saw the picture of Robin and Kermit.

'Such a strong man, that frog is. And such a cute nephew as well.' He narrowed his eyes, looking at those pictures.

Beauregard saw the man standing in front of the pictures. He leaned against the wall, just watching him.

'He's not here for anything good...' Beau's thoughts turned to what he was looking at.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" He asked the man.

Eli turned around, suprised someone could actually see him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Beauregard. But you can call me Beau...why are you here?"

"...just going to visit a friend of mine, that's all."

Beau thought for a moment, looking back at the kitchen for a second. "No one's really here. I..I mean most everyone's at the theatre right now."

Eli smiled gently, and walked towards him, his hands in his coat again. Beau backed up a little bit, getting a little worried. In his mind, he remembered this man had pushed him down and threatened him.

This man was no good. He was up to no good.

Eli smiled again, this time, his fangs showing, gleaming in the soft morning light, as it filtered down from the window overhead. Beau turned around, to run, to get away.

The demon clamped on Beau's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"I feel your soul...it is quite old isn't it, Mr. Regard?" His eyes widened, smiling widely now, his claws sinking into Beau's shoulder.

Beau could only whimper, and try to scramble away from him. His eyes reflected the early morning light, while Eli's...

They reflected nothing.

Only desolation, despair, destruction...and most of all...

Death.

Chapter Five

Beauregard was now kneeling in front of Eli, under the weight of the demon's hand. Eli smirked, looking into the janitor's baby blue eyes.

'Just one...and they will feel how serious I am...' Eli's thoughts swam, watching Beau struggling to get away from him.

Beau looked beside him, his mop bucket with bleach and water were beside him. He kept his eyes locked with the demon, while he reached over, and dipped his furry hand into the dirty water...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Beau yelled, flinging the bleachy water into Eli's face. Eli stumbled backwards, his hands went to his face, the water was burning him, stinging horribly in his eyes. Beau went running into the kitchen. He looked around for a second, and he saw Chef's knife on the table, it was very heavy to him.

"This will stop him, I think..." He hefted the heavy knife in his hands, waiting for Eli to enter the kitchen.

---------

"OW! That freaking HURTS!" He was rubbing at his eyes, the bleach stinging him as if it were holy water. He glared down at the bucket, and kicked it over, the water spilling out into the living room. He licked his lips, growling, looking at the swinging door to the kitchen.

'I'll kill him...I will kill him...' He thought, as he swung the door open, and glared at Beau, his entire eyes reddened now, his fangs fully bared, his claws ready to shred whatever came in his way.

"Be ready to meet your maker, Mr. Regard!" He leapt over the small island in that cramped kitchen, and landed on the large muppet, crouched on his chest. Beau gripped the knife tightly. He was breathing heavily now, his suspenders halfway off of him now. He was terrifed.

Eli smiled, breathing into Beau's face, he could smell his fear now. He raised one hand behind him, ready to claw into him, then...

"Augh..." Eli felt the cold steel in his chest, sliding deeper in. Black blood seeping, his eyes went blank for a moment, and fell forward onto the janitor.

Beau crawled out from underneath the demon, black blood on his shirt, and on his hands. He grabbed his hat, and looked back at him. Eli was on his side, grasping the knife in his chest.

"Oh...oh...oh no..." He stammered leaving the kitchen, leaving the demon inside. He went and sat on the sofa, staring at his hands. He couldn't believe he had just killed someone.

------------

The house was eerily silent, except for the two old hecklers sitting on the swing outside.

Even Statlder and Waldorf could feel something was wrong inside of that house. They walked slowly into the house, and looked at Beau for a moment.

"You okay?" Waldorf asked, quite nicely which was unlike him.

"Maybe he had some of that chef's cooking, Waldorf!" Statlder laughed softly, then quieted down, seeing that Beauregard didn't say a word to them.

The two decided to just sit in their armchairs, and wait for the rest of them.

The front door opened, Kermit and the rest walking inside. Everything seemed normal to him, except he smelled bleach everywhere.

"Beauregard?" He asked, looking at him. Beau still sat staring at his hands for a moment.

Scooter came inside last, and went over to Beau, noticeing the blood on him.

"Hey, what happened in here, Beau?" He looked at Beau's face, then he looked up at Scooter.

"S-Someone...in the house...he was trying to hurt me...and..."

Gonzo walked into the kitchen, smelling some out of place.

"GUYS! Get in here!" Gonzo yelled, now kneeling in front of Eli.

Everyone came running quickly, Sadie saw it was, and she sighed heavily, kneeling beside Gonzo.

"You...you are a horrible man, Eli."

Eli coughed deeply, looking up at Sadie. "So...you know what I am, Sadie dear...it is in my nature..." He coughed again, black blood coming forth in a small trickle from his mouth.

Sadie stood up, and glared down at him. "I hope you join your sister soon, you horrendous demon." She kicked him in his nether regions and walked out of the kitchen, glaring at the wall for a moment.

Then she walked over to Beau and sat down on the couch beside him. "Did he hurt you Beau?"

"He tried too...but I saw a knife and I...I stabbed him..." He lowered his head, looking at the floor. He pulled an old rag from his back pocket and started trying to rub the blackness from his hands.

Sadie watched him for a moment. She sighed, wishing Eli would just go ahead and die, so they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. She heard some commotion in the kitchen, some yelling and shouting.

Then, Kermit's voice rang out above everyone else's. "LET GO OF HIM!"

Chapter Six

Kermit started to walk towards Eli, but Eli clenched his hand even tighter.

"Un...Unc...KERMIT!" Robin squealed, pushing upon Eli's clawed hands, struggling to get out of his grip.

"I've already taken his life once before, Kermit..." Eli smirked, tightening his hold once more, his claws slowly sinking into the small frogs body. "Back away...or I will make sure he never comes back this time..."

Kermit could only watch, to terrifed to move, seeing his little nephew struggling in that demon's grip. He remembered...that shadow...

"You...you did that to Deadly...didn't you?" He choked out, watching Eli's face.

Eli laughed out loud, his fangs showing black blood streaked across them. He was so happy just then. Torturing the boy's friends...and taking a soul in the process.

This day couldn't get any better, he thought.

Piggy growled, and ran over to him, her fist connecting with his face. She reared her hand back again, and Eli lashed out with his free hand, grabbing her by her ear. He dragged her onto the floor beside him, and whispered to her.

"Be careful pig...I'm in the mood for some bacon right about now..."

"BACON?" She yelled, then she started punching him wildly, her ear still clenched in his hand.

A fight started to ensue, between Eli and Piggy; all the while, little Robin still in Eli's deadly grasp.

The little frog wondered if he'd get out alive. He wondered if he'd ever see the swamp again, or his parents...or even his Uncle Kermit...

----------

"Now you be good for your Uncle Kermit, Robin!" Jimmy, in his weathered, gravelly voice told Robin, as he held the tiny's frog's backpack in his hands. "And listen to what Wilson tells you okay?"

"Right Daddy!" Robin replied. He was only 3 years old, and Wilson was to drive him all the way to the Leland train station, and ride with him up to Hensonville.

Robin bounded into Wilson's truck, and as the two drove away, Robin already had started to miss his Dad.

-------------

Robin's thoughts turned to what was happening in the present, his vision was slowly going black, he could feel his throat closing under Eli's weight.

'I just wish I could go back there someday...get see them all again...'

He closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain all throughout his tiny body.

--------

Eli let the small frog drop from his hand. Piggy had two fingers in his eyes, trying to gouge them out it seemed. She had karate chopped him numerous times, kicked him in his nether regions so many times Eli couldn't even feel them anymore...She had pulled his hair, and once even tried to choke him with her fist. Eli figured he swallowed her ring then. He bit on her hand, blood drawing forth.

"OH!" She scrambled back, holding her bitten hand, looking at it. Her glove had been bitten off, the top of her hand covered in her blood now. She kicked him in his chest, right where the knife wound was at.

Kermit didn't take notice of it. He only saw his nephew on his side, almost underneath the cabinet now. Kermit gently picked him up, and held him close. He was barely breathing now.

"Uncle Kermit..." Robin whispered softly, looking up at the older frog's face. Kermit softly patted him, shushing him.

"I love you Robin..." It was the only thing Kermit could say. Robin was barely hanging onto life as it was.

----------

Eli was on his side, bloodied, battered, and bruised. He was barely breathing as well. Piggy stood up, and spat on him; she walked over to Kermit and looked at little Robin.

"Is he going to be alright, Kermie?" She asked softly, looking quite worried.

"Hopefully..." He walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, Robin still cradled against his chest.

----------

Scooter sat in his wheelchair, staring down at Eli. By then it was only him, and Eli in that room. His expression was of pure anger. He grabbed the counter, and stood shakily up out of his chair. He looked down at Eli again, frowning deeply.

"I cannot...I just can't believe you." He kicked Eli in the head while saying that.

"You..." He leaned down, and grabbed the demon by his shirtcollar, and hauled him up onto the countertop halfway. He glared into Eli's eyes, which were halfway closed. Scooter knew the demon was still alive.

Barely, but still alive.

"Before...I had one tiny scrap of pity for you. A small, microsopic scrap of pity." He got right in Eli's face then, one hand holding Eli, his other holding himself up by the countertop.

"You don't deserve to live anymore, Eli. You've done all the soul-collecting you'll do, ever." He clenched his hand around Eli's windpipe, gripping tightly.

Sadie walked into the kitchen, no emotion playing across her face. Her red hair draped over her eyes. She was looking down at the floor.

"Dear...he may deserve it...but if you did this..." She let her sentence trail off, looking up at Scooter, who was still holding Eli by the throat.

Scooter was silent looking over at his mother. Eli was softly gagging in front of him.

"...you'd be no better then he is." She said that simply, walking back into the living room.

Scooter glared at Eli. Then he let him go, Eli falling into a heap of black clothing on the linoleum floor.

"You got lucky this time." Scooter sat back in the wheelchair, his eyes closing. He really shouldn't have done that, he thought. "I'll let Death deal with you. I'd hate to think what he will do with you..."

He left the room, the kitchen door swinging softly behind him. Eli stayed on that floor, in a small puddle of his own blood, his eyes blank. He was wondering what his Father would do to him...when he got there.

Chapter Seven

He was starting to pace a bit, gripping his sycthe. He knew his son had tried to do the unspeakable. The unthinkable.

"It's not that unthinkable, dear. We created him to what he is. He thrives off of that chaos." A soft voice replied to the figures thoughts.

"YES. BUT WHY DOES HE PERSUE THEM SO MUCH? THAT I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND..." Death said, looking down into the firey pits below him. He saw those cursed souls not given holy rights writhing in the flames. He smiled a little bit.

"He is how he is. We cannot change how he behaves, Death." Life softly said, sitting in her resplendent white and cream colored stone throne. Death turned and looked at her. He was angry, but he wasn't sure how to deal with Eli.

"BUT...WE CAN CHANGE HOW THE OUTLOOK OF LIFE IS TO HIM." He growled softly, smirking evilly.

Life didn't seem to understand, she stood up, and tilted her head, curious as to what her love was thinking. "Are you saying...we let him feel as they feel? Take away...his immortality?"

"YES, WE LET HIM TRUELY FEEL THE PAIN, AND THE SUFFERING. PUT HIM THROUGH IT AS HE AS PUT THEM THROUGH IT." Death laughed out loud, staring upwards to the living world, the cold, cruel laughter echoing throughout the passageways and caverns. Life merely stood there, softly smiling. She knew he had to go through with it, or he would never learn.

------------

Eli was still in a heap on the floor, suddenly, sharp...somethings ripped through his body. He sat up, but it was too sudden, the feeling of a thousand hot irons being driven through his body made him freeze still. He closed his eyes, thinking.

'This...this must be pain...maybe...I'm dying?' He looked over at Scooter. He was flipping though his clipboard, he had elected to keep watch over Eli, until they could figure out what to do with him. It was almost a whole day after he had attacked Beauregard and Robin.

"What's with you?" Scooter asked him, not looking up from his clipboard. His voice was cold, to Eli's ears.

Eli felt sympthy for Scooter...for what he had done to him. He suddenly knew, deep in that cold black heart of his...he was wrong for what he had tried to do.

Scooter wheeled over to the coffee pot, and got another cup of it. He turned around and glanced at Eli, who was now staring at him.

"You even move buddy, and I'll run you over, got it?"

Eli stayed silent, still watching Scooter.

----------

"If you can just loan me this money, I can finally purchase this place, and we'll have plays and other things running in no time, Eli!" The cigar-chomping muppet replied speedily to Eli, as he was looking over the papers for the deed in one hand, the loan papers in the other.

"...It's rundown, Jerry. It's not worth the time or the money." Eli remarked, looking at the old place. The seats were halfway gone, either burned or ripped up. The stage had weak boards and some were missing. The floor creaked, and the roof leaked. And it was said that phantoms resided in this old theatre.

"Just a little sprucing up...and it'll be great!" Jerry was trying to make good points with this man. He really wanted to buy this theatre, it would help him so much he thought. He balanced a small boy in his arms while walking down the aisle, Eli following soon after. He turned and started to hand the little boy off to Eli.

"Could you hold him for a second, I'll go and check the lighting arrangement in here."

"Certainly, Jerry." Eli replied, now holding the small boy. He was probably only a year old. A soft fringe of red hair framing his head. He already had glasses at that time, and he smiled at the black clothed man.

Eli called back to Jerry, curiously. "What is this boy's name, Jerry?"

"It's Scooter! He's my sisters son! Little bug's smart as a whip too!" Jerry pulled down the lever, and the lights flickered on, most of them were working, except for two here and there.

Eli tickled Scooters chest, making small baby noises to him. He always enjoyed babies. They were so cute he thought. Scooter sneezed loudly, his glasses starting to fall off of his face. Eli gently pushed them back up.

Jerry walked out from behind the backstage area, and was tapping on a calcuator feverishly. "Um...we'll probably need about $10,000 of a loan, just to fix up the theatre itself...and another $3,000 just to start up our first plays in here..."

The man in black nearly dropped Scooter, hearing this much money that was needed. "WHAT? You can't fix this old dingy theatre for LESS then that?"

"I'm sorry, Eli. It's just what it comes out too!"

Eli stared at Jerry, keeping a good hold on the little boy in his arms. Then...he smiled.

"I have...a small proposition for you, Mr. Grosse." He cradled Scooter against his chest, looking down at the small boy for a moment. The baby was about asleep now. "We've been good business partners for awhile. And even then good friends, am I right?"

Jerry smiled. "Yes, we have, Eli."

"Good...what say...we make a small trade?"

"A trade? What are you talking about?"

Eli smiled, his fangs showing. "The boy...for this theatre."

Jerry reached forward and grabbed Scooter out of his arms. "You can't have him. I'd rather loose this theatre then my nephew!"

Eli smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh...not now, my dearest friend...let him grow up some...enjoy life."

He saw Jerry wasn't exactly biting on it. "How about we do this then? When he gets older, allow him to leave this town, or send him off to college...then...we he comes back, and this theatre makes a modest profit...then, I shall have the boy."

"What kind of 'modest profit' are we talking about?"

"Just enough to cover the loan I would be giving you. That's $13,000, plus interest."

Jerry thought about it. And he thought somemore, looking down at the small baby in his arms. 'Let him grow up, and move away...then when he comes back, and after this place makes a modest profit...he would have him then. I'd like this theatre to do well, but...he could very well be 40 before it does that well!'

He stood up, and he frowned for a moment. Then he looked over at Eli. "Alright...I guess...I'll do it."

Eli pulled out a checkbook and started to write out a check. Jerry placed his hand on Eli's.

"What would happen should he die, before it happens?"

"I would simply take your soul, dear friend." Eli smirked, and continued to write the check out to Jerry Peters Grosse.

Chapter Eight

Deadly was pacing in the theatre, looking obviously worried and a little disturbed. Eleanor was slowly trying to scrub the drawings off of the walls of the dressing rooms. She looked back at Deadly and she frowned.

"You fool, making a rut in the floor is not going to help." She went back to scrubbing the walls. Deadly walked over there and slipped off his old tattered brown jacket, and started to help her.

-----------

Sadie looked over at Kermit. He still held Robin in his arms. The poor little frog was exhausted, he had been so near death...literally and figurtively as well. Poor guy was sleeping on Kermits chest, as Kermit slept himself. Skeeter was outside doing some karate with Clifford, just trying to keep her mind off of what happened.

She thought of Scooter and Beauregard, and how close they had both gotten to Eli. 'Too close...' She pondered. 'How did they get away from him? Could it be death had spared their lives?'

She watched Robin again, and she smiled softly...for a moment.

----------

"Heeeyyyy!" Scooter yelled, as Eli was holding him in his arms, looking down at him lovingly.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Eli mumbled, still holding Scooter in his arms. He delicately brushed his hand over Scooter's head. "I'm so sorry little baby...I'm so sorry..."

Scooter looked up at Eli, and frowned. He tried to move out of Eli's arms, but it was hard. He had a tight grip on the boy, coddling over him. He wondered if Eli had gone insane, or merely was trying to trick him into letting his guard down..

Chapter Nine

"Get off of me, Eli!" Scooter yelled, as the demon hugged him tightly. Eli seemed to be out of very badly just then. He just wished he would put him down, so he wouldn't get hurt. He could already start to feel a few of his stitches popping out again.

Eli started to hum, some nonseical lullaby to Scooter. He was obviously stuck in his memories of when Scooter was merely a baby, and he was the original owner of that theatre.

"Little baby, please hush as I hold you tight, for I love you so much, I'll never let you go...and I wish no harm upon yourself, as you grow into the man I know...just love and let go, live and thrive, as I watch your soul from way up high...just know your Uncle and Mother are safe, as we watch and we wait, for well good times..." Eli sang discorandily to Scooter, who just stopped struggling finally. He had figured, just let him finish, and then maybe he put him down, and he could away from him.

Eli dropped to his knees on the floor, still holding Scooter tightly to him, he started to sob. He laid the gofer down onto the floor, and just sobbed on his chest. Scooter was going to move, but...it just didn't seem right to him.

"Uh...there there...it'll...be okay, Eli." He patted Eli's head, feeling very out of place just then. He watched as the demon broke down, although...he had tried to take his soul before...and he had tried to kill Beauregard and Robin eariler. Somehow, Scooter felt some pity for him. It seemed the demon finally felt the weight of what he had done to them.

Eli stood up again, and gently placed Scooter back in his wheelchair, and wheeled him out into the living room, slowly. His wounds were taking him over, he could feel his was probably dying he figured. He looked around for a moment at the silent living room.

"...I'll be leaving now." He said somberly. Starting for the door, he limped slowly. Sadie stood in front of the door, glaring.

"Where are you going now?" She was ready to hurt him again.

"Back to the theatre, I intend to make amends, my dear." He replied softly, his eyes towards the floor. He shuffled slow, hoping she would move, letting him pass, he didn't feel like hurting anyone anymore.

"...You aren't going to hurt Deadly and Eleanor are you? What do you intend to do?"

He looked at her, his red eyes now a pale blue. He had no fangs when he smiled softly. No claw-like fingernails. No tail. He was stripped of his demonic presense. Death had stripped him clean of all of his powers. He was merely a man now, wishing to make right the wrongs he had done.

Sadie looked at him. Then she smiled. Quite an odd look he figured. "I'll wake up Kermit, then we'll go together."

He merely nodded, as Sadie went to wake up Kermit and a few of the others. Kermit walked outside, and yelled for whoever outside to follow them, they were going to the theatre again.

----------

"Man...you fight hard, Skeet." Clifford remarked to Skeeter as they walked inside the theatre. His ribs hurt and so did his legs.

"Sorry. Just too much pent up anger..." Skeeter smiled at Clifford, they followed the rest inside the theatre, and glanced around. It looked better then it was before.

"Deadly? Have you two done all of this?" Kermit pondered out loud, not seeing either of the ghouls around for the second.

Eleanor was the only one sitting on the stage, smiling. She beckoned them with her hand, no words said. She pointed to the backstage area, where Deadly and Death were arguing, with Life beside them, trying to break the fuss up.

"You will punish that boy to the fullest extent, Death!" Deadly shouted back at Death.

"FOR WHAT I'VE DONE TO THE BOY, HE'S DESERVED ENOUGH, DEADLY."

"He deserves more then what you've done. He deserves eternal heck for all I care."

"HE MAY HAVE BEEN ACTING AGAINST MY WISHES, BUT HE IS STILL MY SON. I CANNOT PUNISH HIM ANYMORE THEN I ALREADY HAVE."

"Well, then. Will you go ahead and tell me what you've done to him! Two hours of fussing and you've never told me what you've DONE!"

Death looked out over the stage. He saw the muppets, and Eli standing there, beside Eleanor. Beneath his hood you could see a hint of an evil, cruel smile.

"I'VE RELNQUISHED HIS RIGHT TO IMMORTALITY. WHEN HE DIES...HIS SOUL IS MINE."

Eli stood back, hearing that. He figured his Father had merely given him the ability to feel pain and emotion. Because before, other then anger it seemed, he felt nothing. He never cared before, memories of terrible things he had done never bothered him. He had wondered for so long, was he merely this cold and cruel? Or was it because his Father had graciously kept those emotions out of his grasp?

Death smiled, looking at his son.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE. IF YOU TRIED TO TAKE ANOTHER SOUL...I WOULD HAVE YOURS."

Chapter Ten

Eli stood rooted to the spot, as Death walked closer to him. Death was laughing, this cruel deep laugh. Everyone's blood ran cold when they heard that laugh echoing throughout the damaged theatre. Death stopped about a foot away from Eli. They all moved away from the two.

"..." Eli looked down at the ground. Death clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"YOU'VE DISSAPOINTED ME SON. YOU CRAVE WHAT I CAUSE TOO MUCH."

He was barely speaking, a soft whisper escaping his lips. "..please just make this quick, Father..."

"NO. I WILL NOT. YOU HAVE TORTURED THESE PEOPLE TOO MUCH." Death glared at Eli, frowning deeply. Again it went back to where it was merely the way of living, for Eli it had become a vengence.

Eli stood there, awaiting his punishment. Death held out his skeleton hand to his son.

"SON. I HAVE RELENQUISHED YOUR RIGHT TO IMMORTALITY. BUT...YOU MUST LEARN COMPASSION, LOVE, AND... A LOT OF OTHER THINGS." He never really liked saying those words, but Life jabbed him in his side, smiling. She stepped forward, smiling.

"Eli, dear. What Death is trying to say, is that you shall learn with these two. Eleanor and Deadly have agreed to watch over you."

Eli looked at his Mother's radiant face, he didn't understand. "I have to stay here, with them? I thought Father said my soul was his..."

"I HAVE NO USE FOR YOUR SOUL SON. YOU SHALL SERVE KERMIT AND HIS FRIENDS IN THE ONLY WAY WE COULD FIND. YOU SHALL DIE IN THIS THEATRE, AND YOU SHALL HAUNT THIS THEATRE, ALONG WITH ELEANOR AND DEADLY. THEY SHALL TEACH YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW."

Kermit stepped forward, frowning. "We've already got 2 phantoms in here. We...we really don't need anymore..."

Death glared at Kermit, he could feel his entire body going cold now. "HE SHALL DIE HERE KERMIT. IF HE EVER GIVES YOU ANY TROUBLE, TELL DEADLY OR ELEANOR, THEY SHALL SHOVE HIM OUT OF THE THEATRE, AND IN TURN HIS SPIRIT SHALL LEAVE THIS PLANE." He glared at his son again. "AND THEN HE SHALL TAKE UP RESIDENCE WITH ME."

Kermit just nodded, walking back beside Miss Piggy. Death reached out, and placed his hand on Eli's chest.

"YOU TORTURED THE BOY. YOU GAVE HIM PAIN, AND IF WERE NOT FOR YOUR SISTER, HE WOULD BE DEAD. YOU...SHALL DIE IN THE SAME WAY. ONLY MUCH MORE..." He smiled, gripping his bony hand into Eli's chest tightly. "...PAINFUL."

With that, Eli crumpled down onto the floor, a stretched scream coming from his mouth. Death was evaporating his organs, one by one. First his liver, then his intenstines...his stomach, then the only organs left were his brain, his lungs and his heart.

"...YOU FEEL HIS PAIN, DON'T YOU? YOUR SCREAMS BOTHER ME SON...THEY DIDN'T BOTHER YOU? BECAUSE OF YOU THE POOR BOY WAS AWAKE DURING SURGERY...HE WAS SCREAMING. YOU HEARD HIM DIDN'T YOU?"

Then his lungs, and finally his heart. Eli collasped on his side, just a moment before death's icy grip picked him up again. He stared at his son, and he frowned. Life patted his cheek softly, not smiling.

"We shall come back in a few days to see how you are sweetheart, as a phantom in this place."

With that, they left. Just a few seconds later, Eli died. He laid on the floor, still as a rock for what seemed like forever. It was only a few minutes, till he sat up once more. His skin was an ashy white. His hair had dulled to black with gray highlights, and his eyes were a milky white now. He looked at them, and looked around. Then he stood up.

"Um..." He stammered, looking at Kermit. He smiled a little bit. No one moved or even spoke. They were so stunned now.

Kermit just shook his head, looking up at Eli. "...you can help Beauregard with the...sets I guess..." He didn't really know what else to say to the used to be demon, who was now a phantom, a ghost. Eli smiled, and pointed to the backstage area.

"They're back there, arn't they?" He was eager to help them, he didn't want to go to his Father. For if he did...he would simply elimanate his existance. Eli floated off, with Deadly and Eleanor following him. Beau looked back at Kermit, and he shrugged, walking down behind the three phantoms.

Kermit looked back at his friends, and he opened his mouth for a moment, about to say something. But then he closed it, he didn't know what to say.

"Anymore spooks and we could rent ourselves out as a haunted house in Halloween." Rizzo simply stated, laughing.

Nearly everyone giggled or laughed hearing that. The still over them was broken, and they started making their way down the aisle, to help finish up repairs on the theatre. To get ready for their new season of shows.

Scooter went into the backstage area, and saw Eli holding his clipboard, flipping through it.

"Hey, that's mine.." Eli held his hand up to shush him, and he pointed out a few things.

"If you changed this around, and dropped this type of coverage..you'd get lower payments, you know. Oh! And for this, you need to update this permit...and...why do you guys have a topless bar permit?"

"Pepe got it." Scooter replied laughing. "We don't know why, but it's only like $50 so he keeps getting it for us."

Eli laughed, handing the clipboard to Scooter again, and he went off to the back to get some tools. He was going to put up wallpaper on the walls again, fix the theatre. Fix what he's done to them.

-------------

It was a week later, when Kermit stood on the stage of the repaired theatre, and looked around. Scooter walked out on the stage and stopped beside Kermit. He looked around for a moment as well.

"He's repaid us hasn't he, Chief?"

"I'd guess so. But...he's such a great help, I don't really want to get rid of him."

"Yeah..."

Kermit smiled at Scooter for a moment. Then he just simply nodded, walking back over to the exit of the theatre.

'He's repaid his debt and then some.' Scooter mused, seeing Eli repairing on the last seats in the theatre. 'All that he's caused...all that he's done...'

'We're even more of a family because of it.'

Scooter smiled, and walked slowly off of the stage, smiling.

'His soul is clean, and he's learned love...he's learned what family is again.'

---THE END---

Epilogue 


End file.
